Everything change !
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILE 5X24 "Watershed" ! SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS VU, NE LISEZ PAS! J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite de cet épisode, en voilà une...
1. Chapter 1

- _I've decided that I want more… We both deserve more._

- _I agree !_

- _So whatever happens… And whatever you decide… Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

Comment avait-elle réussi à tomber sur cet homme merveilleux ?

Beckett était là, assise sur cette balançoire qui signifiait tant pour eux, là où tout avait commencé, bouche bée et des yeux grands ouverts empli d'eau. Elle regardait la bague, une bague magnifique, simple, classe, pas trop voyante et brillante, juste discrète, comme elle en fait.

Castle venait de lui dire, de lui promettre par cette demande que, quelle que soit sa décision, qu'elle prenne le job à DC ou non, il la suivrait. Rick Castle, vrai New-Yorkais, amoureux de sa ville, si proche de sa fille et de sa mère était prêt à la suivre à Washington si elle disait oui. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Beckett avait compris une chose sur son partenaire, sa fille représentait toute sa vie et il aurait énormément de mal à la voir quitter le nid.

Quand Alexis avait décidé de rester sur New-York pour faire ses études, c'est comme si Edgar Allan Poe lui-même venait d'offrir un cadeau à Castle, il était plus heureux que jamais. Il n'avait cessé de dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait sa petite fille près de lui…

Castle avait beau se plaindre, il n'en était pas moins que sa mère, bien que parfois un peu trop dramatique, était un pilier de sa vie… Il l'aimait profondément. L'écrivain avait même avoué à Beckett que quand il ne savait plus où il en était dans sa vie personnelle, c'était toujours vers sa mère qu'il se tournait parce qu'il savait que malgré son extravagance, Martha Rodgers était de bon conseil et elle était prête à tout pour le bonheur de son fils. Alors, bien qu'il s'en plaigne, Kate savait que s'il vivait sans voir sa mère au moins une fois tous les deux jours, Rick serait légèrement perdu…

Quant au precinct, depuis qu'il y était arrivé, Rick Castle avait réussi à se faire une place et un nom au sein du douzième. Il était apprécié de tous, même les nouveaux l'aimaient bien, et tout ça parce que, bien qu'il soit célèbre et riche, cet homme n'avait jamais manqué de respect aux membres du commissariat. Après un certain temps, il avait lié une amitié très profonde avec Ryan et Esposito. Ryan et lui étaient devenu comme les deux doigts de la main, ils passaient du temps ensemble et étaient vraiment proche. D'ailleurs, après l'histoire avec la bombe qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, Ryan s'était de suite dirigé vers Castle. Esposito avait mis plus de temps, il voulait montrer qu'il serait prêt à tout pour protéger Beckett et c'est pour ça qu'il y avait toujours des tensions entre les deux hommes quand Beckett allait mal… Mais Beckett savait que tous deux s'adoraient et que autant Espo que Castle serait prêt à tout pour l'autre. Leur amitié était devenue très forte et elle savait qu'il serait aussi difficile pour Castle que pour elle de dire au revoir aux gars si elle acceptait le job…

Pourtant, malgré la difficulté et les souffrances que ça engendrerait, cet homme était prêt à tout quitter pour elle. Il était prêt à laisser sa fille, sa mère, ses amis, son loft, tout à New-York pour la suivre dans une autre ville. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était d'accord pour tout abandonner pour elle !

Alors Katherine Houghton Beckett se demandait à cet instant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un homme pareil…

Et sa décision était prise…

- _How can I be so damn lucky! _s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te forcer à quitter New-York Rick, jamais je ne te ferai partir loin de ta fille…

- Donc c'est… il n'osait le prononcer, tout espoir anéanti…

- C'est non pour…

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Non Rick, c'est non pour le job, je ne peux pas le prendre si je t'épouse parce qu'il est hors de question de vivre dans une autre ville que celle de ta fille et qu'il est hors de question que je passe tout mon temps au travail sans jamais voir ma famille…

- Je ne comprends pas… commenta l'écrivain, perdu, n'osant pas espérer…

- _Yes Rick, I'll marry you!_

Il fallut un certain temps pour Rick de comprendre, mais une fois la pièce tombée, il sauta sur ses pieds, passa la bague aux doigts de Beckett et la pris dans ses bras, riant de joie…

- Je t'aime tellement si tu savais, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser passionément.

- Je sais, et Rick, je te promets de faire des efforts pour ne plus garder des secrets si importants, je veux que ça fonctionne… _You're my one and done !_ Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… Je ne sais pas comment ça va aller, je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours facile, mais après tout ce qu'on a traversé, je sais qu'on peut y arriver…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent le parc pour aller au precinct pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur équipe et leur capitaine. Beckett s'arrêta devant la voiture, sur le trottoir, et elle se tourna vers son _fiancé_ (Mon Dieu, elle allait se marier à Richard Castle, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie bien des années avant de la connaître).

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, et je veux que tout le monde le sache ! Je ne veux plus me cacher de la presse…

L'écrivain lui sourit avant de se baisser et de l'embrasser tendrement, lui soufflant sur le bout des lèvres qu'il arrangerait une annonce officielle avec Paula. Leur baiser fut couper par la sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett...

- Beckett.

- Détective Beckett, avez-vous pris votre décision ? lui demanda l'agent lui ayant fait passé l'entrevue.

- Oui monsieur, je me vois dans le regret de refuser votre offre…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Une offre comme ça n'arrive pas souvent…

- Oui monsieur, New-York est ma maison et je viens de recevoir une proposition qui ne se reproduira jamais dans ma vie…

- Je respecte votre choix bien que je le regrette, au revoir détective.

- Au revoir monsieur…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le détective et l'écrivain se mirent en route pour le douzième…


	2. Informations

Bonjour les filles (et les mecs s'il y en a :) )

* * *

_Avant toutes choses, qu'avez-vous pensez du 5X24 ?_

_Perso je suis heureuse ^^ En réalité, dès l'épisode 3, Marlowe avait parlé de demande possible,... et j'avais dit à mes amies "Les filles, cette saison finira avec Rick qui demande Beckett en mariage et on n'aura pas la réponse avant la saison 6" = Trop fière d'avoir compris Marlowe :p Bref, j'ai adoré, mais j'espère que ce sera quand même un peu angst parce que ce serait trop facile qu'elle dise oui directement !_

* * *

Un petit message d'informations concernant ma fan fiction, celle-ci y comprise, et mes projets ;)

Etant donné que j'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite de Watershed, je pense que je vais faire de cette fan fiction une série de one-shots dont chacun présentera une idée... Si vous avez des idées vous pouvez me les dire, il n'est pas dit que j'écrive dessus mais sait-on jamais...

J'avoue que le premier one-shot était surtout pour me donner et en même temps vous donner de l'espoir...

En réalité, je crois que Beckett va dire qu'elle n'est pas prête pour se fiancer, parce qu'après leur dispute, ils parlent seulement de leur relation et un mariage est trop rapide. Je pense aussi sincèrement que, comme Marlowe trouve touours une pirouette pour faire un saut dans le temps qui correspond à l'attente entre deux saisons, Beckett va partir à DC pour une période d'essai et qu'elle finira par revenir en septembre à NY (vous suivez mon raisonnement?). Le début de la saison 6 serait alors un début mitigé, Castle serait véritablement blessé par les choix de Beckett et durant son absence, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup communiqué, comme les autres étés en gros ^^ à part celui de la saison 5!

Mais ceci est mon idée et si vous voulez m'en parler n'hésitez pas :)

Concernant _The pain of the past_, je viens d'écrire une partie du prochain chapitre qui sera, je pense, le plus long et le plus intense de tous les chapitres depuis le début... Je compte la finir pour mi-juillet. En effet, je commence mes examens la semaine prochaine, et ils dureront jusqu'au 20 juin, je vais donc vivre une période de stress d'un mois et même si je continuerai de lire pour me distraire le soir, je n'écrirais sûrement pas assez... Mais dès la fin de mes exams, je comte écrire les 3 voir 4 derniers chapitres, je ne sais pas encore exactement...

Ensuite, cette série d'OS dont je vous parlais, je ne sais pas combien j'en ferai, mais je les écrirais avant la reprise de la saison 6, il y en aura au moins 5, mais si vous me donnez des idées, peut-être en ferais-je plus.

Je compte aussi écrire une fanfiction dont j'ai eu l'idée avant de voir le final. En gros, ça suit l'épisode 23, et même, ça arrivera après qu'il ait découvert qu'elle est allée à DC pour une interview, mais après, ce sera mon idée du final. Cette fanfiction ne fera pas plus de 6 chapitres, ce sera juste une petite fan fiction pour avoir votre avis sur ce que j'aurais pu voir dans la série...

Enfin, comme je l'ai dit dans The pain of the past, ça fait quelques mois que j'ai le projet d'une deuxième longue fan fiction. Je commencerai à l'écrire dès que j'ai fini la première, et même si le plan est posé, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la continuer... J'écrirai donc cette fan fiction sur l'été sans la poster afin d'avoir un peu d'avance. Je posterai le projet début de l'été, mais le premier chapitre n'arrivera qu'en septembre, peut-être fin août, comme ça j'aurais des chapitres d'avances pour la reprise des cours et j'aurais plus facile de tenir le rythme et d'être plus à jour. Enfin, j'espère ;)

Je pense avoir tout dit,

Respirez un grand coup, nous avons 4 mois d'attente et ça va être dur, mais nous allons y arriver !


End file.
